


Comforting Each Other

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barchie-Relationship, Bughead-Relationship - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Break Up, Sad, Varchie-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: Based after 2x08 - After the break up's between Betty and Jughead, Archie and Veronica, Betty and Archie seek comfort in each other after their hearts get ripped out by the ones they love. (Betty x Archie one shot, side of Varchie and Bughead)





	Comforting Each Other

x-x-x-x-x

Archie Andrews stood in front of the window sill, looking out across the street as he had done so in the past, watching Betty Cooper, sitting at her vanity, he could see the stress, the heart break, the sadness in her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and comfort her until they fell asleep so they could forget about what happened tonight. 

He looked down at the shirt in his hands, the shirt that Veronica had bought him as an early Christmas present. His fingers clenched onto the fabric, he loved Veronica so much, he wants to be with her so badly but he knew that Veronica wasn't ready to be in love. She wasn't ready for the “L” word. He should have respected her, he should have waited. But of course Archie had a big heart and when he was ready for something, he went for it. 

But now, thanks to him and his big mouth, he ruined the one thing that made him happy, the one thing that brightened his darkness, the one thing that made him feel human. She was gone, and he didn't know if she was going to come back. But that didn't mean he would stop fighting for her, he would show her that even if she wasn't ready, he would wait, wait until she was ready however long that may be. 

But as he stood by his window, the thoughts of Betty swarmed in his mind. Thoughts that he had pushed back for so long to protect her, he had pushed her away for so long because he was afraid of hurting her, as if she was fragile and she would break any moment. But Jughead was the one that did that tonight. Not him. Jughead had broken Betty's heart and he wanted so badly to be the one to comfort her, his fingers itched to run along her beautiful blonde hair. 

He felt his heart racing against his chest as he watched Betty look into the mirror, he knew that she was looking at him, he watched her stand up, moving over to her window, Archie smiled a little bit, showing her that she wasn't alone, that she could come to him whenever she needed. 

Betty gave him a small smile back, her eyes watching over him, after Jughead had broken up with her again, Betty decided it was time for a break, time for them to be separated for a little while, until things with the Black Hood slowed down, until Riverdale was finally at peace. Betty loved Jughead with all of her heart, she knew that she wouldn't stop loving him. But Betty needed Archie, just as Archie needed Betty. They always were there for each other, no matter what. 

Archie gave her a little nod, hoping that she knew that if she wanted to come over and be with him for a while, she was more than welcome to, Betty nodded, he watched her retreat from her bedroom, turning off her light as she left, Archie then went down stairs knowing his dad was sleeping, He knew his dad wouldn't mind Betty coming over, she had done so many times before. 

-x-x-x-x-

Archie smiled softly when he saw Betty standing on his porch, wearing her signature pink sweater and blue jeans, her hair pulled up into a pony tail, He didn't hesitate to pull Betty into his arms, Betty melted into his warm embrace as soon as Archie pulled her in, she felt tears swarming in her eyes, she buried her face into his chest. 

Archie rested his chin on the crown of her head, his arms held her into a tight embrace, he didn't plan on letting her go, not any time tonight. Not after everything they've been through. “Come on, let's go inside.” He murmured as he pulled Betty inside, he closed and locked the door, leading her upstairs towards his bedroom. 

Betty didn't let go of his arm as Archie pulled her inside, leading her up to his bedroom, same bedroom that Archie had shared with Veronica so many times, shared the same bed, shared so many things between each other but now it was Betty who was able to spend time with Archie. The boy next door that she used to crush on. 

Archie lead her to his bed, helping her sit down gently onto the covers. Betty moved closer to Archie, not wanting to be away from his comforting arms that she missed so much. She sniffed quietly unable to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. 

“It's okay Betts, I'm here for you.” He whispered softly, his fingers running down her back, “I..I love him so much Arch..” She whispered. “W-Why did he push me away again?” She buried her face into his arm unable to stop as the tears slid down freely. 

He wanted so badly to know why, why Jughead pushed Betty away, why Jughead broke her again but he didn't know the answers to that. He rested his head against hers. “I don't know Betts.. I wish I knew.. I wish I could fix everything, I wish things would just go back to how they were.. but they can't.. I'm so sorry.” He whispered as he tried to comfort her. 

“I, I don't know where I would be without you Arch...” She said softly, Archie lifted up his head, he raised his thumb under her chin to lift her head up. 

“I'm always here for you Betts, no matter what, you're my best friend.” Archie said softly as he moved his hand, he wiped her eyes with his thumbs to dry the tears. Betty gave him a shaky smile, her eyes were still watering. 

“We'll get through this, together.” Archie promised, he reached out and grabbed her hand, resting it over his bare chest, over his heart. “I promise.” He stared at her, Betty felt her heart racing against her chest as she felt Archie's bare skin on her fingers. 

Betty stared into Archie's eyes, they shown with promise, love, and need. Both of them needing each other for comfort. She knew she shouldn't feel like this, this wasn't supposed to happen between them, they were supposed to be the four core, Betty and Jughead,Veronica and Archie. But Betty couldn't hep but lean in closer, the warmth of his breath resting on her lips. 

Archie didn't pull away, knowing that this is what they needed from each other, they needed the light, the love, the need, the protection. Archie had always been that towards Betty, and Betty had always been that towards Archie. Betty ran her fingers over his right bicep, her eyes closed as their lips met in a slow but passionate kiss. 

Archie placed his hand on the small of her back, when her lips were pressed against his, Archie's world started spinning, all thoughts of Veronica swarmed with thoughts about Betty. Archie moved his lips in sync with hers, the warmth of her lips comforting him, the taste of her lip gloss grazed on his,he couldn't help himself from wanting to kiss her deeper, but he forced himself to stop, not wanting to push more into this. 

Their kiss lasted a few more moments until the need for air came, his lips parted as he caught his breath. Betty licked her bottom lip, before Archie decided to pull her down onto the bed. “Come on… we should get some rest.” He murmured as he lifted up the covers, Betty nodded as she climbed into them, her body pressed against Archie's. 

“Thank you Archie.” Betty whispered as she rested her head on his chest, her fingers trailing down his abs making Archie shiver, just like when Veronica used to do. 

“No need to thank me Betts.. “ He murmured back as he watched Betty close her eyes, knowing that the both of them needed sleep. 

-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
